


Damn telepathy

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is jealous to observe how the boy he is in love with and his rival seem to communicate telepathically.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Damn telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ It's been a while, right? I am honestly getting ready to go to University! So yeah, I won't go up that often.  
> Now for the story: I tried to stick with the personalities of both, since I don't like the free form too much, ok? Still, enjoy your reading and see you in final notes!  
> My Twitter is @Lco_T_amo, I'm thinking of starting to upload tobio art!

If Sakusa had to be honest with himself and his feelings, the word that would describe his current state of mind was simple: jealousy.

He was so damn jealous of Ushijima Wakatoshi, don't get him wrong, said man was his rival in the field of sports but he had believed that he would only apply himself in that field. Oh fucking God, how wrong I had been.

He watched with a frown from the corner of the room where the entire national team sat, his gaze focusing on the Schweiden Adlers players in particular.

"Are you leaving yet?" Hoshiumi inquired as he watched two of his teammates nod at the same time before leaving the room.

"Why don't they talk!? He knew that Ushijima-san and Yamayama-kun looked alike but I didn't think they would have telepathic powers " Hinata complained as he leaned against the albino, who didn't seem to flinch at the extra weight.

"We spend a lot of time together as a team, it's normal to get used to their way of communicating, although the rest of us are more vocal" Hoshiumi explained softly as he finished putting his things away before directing his gaze in the direction of a certain black-haired man. "Anyway, did Shouldn't you do something, Sakusa?

"As if omi-kun was competition for Ushiwaka and the power of him telepathic " Atsumu scoffed, breaking into the conversation, he rejoiced even more when he saw how the jet tensed at his words.

"Come on, he's been whipped by Tobio since he met him Isn't it time to make a move? " Asked no one in particular, the attacker from Schweiden Adlers being greeted only by laughter from the other members of his generation who did not hesitate to cross him out as naive.

Deliberately ignoring the words of his teammates, he headed in the direction of the compound's restrooms. He was frustrated with himself for being naïve in thinking that everything would be so easy, he couldn't say that he was NOT whipped by Tobio, because in fact it would be a lie. The jet had been part of his insomnia days where the only thing that came to his mind was the image of the young point guard, a part of himself had naively thought that after high school volleyball, maybe he would be lucky that the youngest He will join his same team in the v-league, but that did not happen because of an annoying inconvenience called Miya Atsumu.

That little shit had applied to the MBSY, well they actually recruited him but that doesn't matter, the important factor was that the possibility of having Tobio as his point guard had vanished so quickly in front of his eyes. However, a year after the jet had joined the Schweiden Adlers, he had believed that everything would go well and without problems given who were his companions.

Hoshiumi, who was interested in defeating Hinata Shouyo.

Wakatoshi-kun, who was also interested in defeating Hinata Shouyo.

And while Tobio himself had that goal, the other members of the opposing team were mostly older men who had families. Not forgetting that Karasuno had ruined Shiratorizawa's chance to go to the spring high nationals in Wakatoshi-kun's senior year.

So there was no reason to worry, no one could establish such a close relationship with Tobio that he will form a relationship, but no, karma was a great bitch who took it upon himself to show him that he was so wrong, because he saw it. The way that that pair did not need words to communicate, of course not, in a calm and elegant way they both seemed to understand each other with just a couple of nods and small smiles, so annoying.

Being on the other side of the court watching how your love interest seems to get along better with your rival is tough, but being on the same side of the court and seeing that pair interact so naturally with each other in front of you is another matter. The first time they played in the Olympics, Sakusa was sure that he fell in love for the third time with Kageyama Tobio, because seeing an older version of the jet playing without fear, without a doubt was like seeing glory itself.

Feeling the blue eyes alight in his presence felt good, even more so when the placements towards him were increasing, he did not deny that he felt frustration when Wakatoshi's spikes were blocked, which led to the replacement of jet by Atsumu during one of the sets. However, at the end of the day, Japan had won and no one could deny that Kageyama Tobio had played phenomenally, his serves and set-ups were key to victory.

Anyway, that happiness was cut short at the sight of the so annoying "telepathy" that both stoic Adlers players seemed to share, Hoshiumi used to join them two sometimes but mostly the albino used to leave them alone, which only increased his bad mood.

"Sakusa-san?."

His entire body tensed helplessly as he heard that voice, he turned gently, meeting those penetrating blue eyes.

" Kageyama " he murmured loud enough for the aforementioned to hear him, who by the way had started to move uncomfortably in his place. "I thought you had gone to eat with Wakatoshi-kun."

Blinking softly at the sudden question, Tobio didn't hesitate to answer immediately " Oh yes, Ushijima-san got a call from Komori-san saying that he needed it."

Blessed be his cousin, damn him. This was his chance, he had to make the most of it.

" I see, I was on my way to take a bath but then-" Sakusa began to say softly, watching as the shorter man's face lit up in understanding, interrupting his prayer.

" Oh really? Then I won't stop you any longer Sakusa-san, you must be eager to go take a bath, right?" Tobio bit his lip helplessly, the taller one was quite careful with his hygiene and he was getting in the way at that moment. " I'll go to my room to ask for service, enjoy your bath."

" No, wait .."

" ¡Ah!"

Unconsciously he cursed himself, for the impulse of wanting to prevent the lesser jet from leaving, he had grabbed his wrist abruptly, pulling him towards where he was, a pity that he had not taken into account the amount of force he had used and not to mention that the lowest was heavier than he had thought. Which ended with them both on the ground, Tobio leaning against his chest, something so clichéd it seemed like something out of some kind of teenage romance story.

" Sorry, are you okay? " He asked as he held the opposite body, surprisingly Kageyama's waist was much narrower than he had thought.

"Y-Yes .. I just need to get up " Tobio replied softly praying to the gods that neither of them had been hurt.

Before they could both get out of the awkward position they were in, a sudden shadow loomed over them suddenly so they both turned their gaze towards the origin of it, meeting the stoic gaze of the Adlers left-handed attacker. .

"It would be better if you do this in his room, Kageyama is fine if you started your relationship with Sakusa but it is not appropriate to show this kind of affection in public " Ushijima mentioned as he observed the state of both ravens on the ground.

Leaving behind the attacker, komori approached them looking at them with an amused smile on her lips. "Eh ~ Did they finally confess?

"No, we just fell down " Kiyoomi replied, totally tense, damn, this couldn't be worse.

"Oh."

The hallway suddenly fell silent making the atmosphere feel even heavier, slowly both rats rose from the ground avoiding the gaze of their teammates.

Taking pity on the trio's few communication skills, it was the libero who decided to put an end to the ridiculous situation they were in.

" Well, we're going, I guess they're going to talk, right? " Komori inquired as he looked specifically at his cousin who just looked at him.

" Uhm yeah " Sakusa replied softly before seeing how the brunette practically dragged the left-handed attacker away.

He mentally thanked his cousin's social ability to be able to read the environment, because he was sure that if it had been for the three of them, they would still continue in that uncomfortable silence. Once they were alone it was the opposite who, to his surprise, broke the silence between them.

"I like you Sakusa-san " Tobio confessed before stopping as he watched the other start laughing. "Are you okay?

Oh, of course he wasn't, he had spent six years sighing for Tobio, unable to confess but the shorter one had been able to talk about his infatuation with him from three months ago so easily, as if it were not the reason for his continual sleeplessness. he.

"I'm fine, I'm just surprised that you said it so easily " Sakusa replied softly as he placed his mask on his face, watching with delight how the shorter one's cheeks turned crimson.

"Well, I had thought to confess when I realized that I like you but my team said that you had to be the one who asked it " Tobio confessed while shrugging his shoulders gently, that pair of black eyes observing his movements with an attention that would normally be dedicated to finding dirt on surfaces.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, do you want to eat with me after your bath?"

"I would like to."

Unlike what he thought his confession would be, there were no cheesy words, there were no kisses in between, no hugs, much less caresses, however he could observe the sincerity and affection that emanated from those blue wells, the words had come freely from their mouths, which was obvious considering the personality they both had, they both said goodbye with a small smile on their faces as they each went their way, keeping in mind that impromptu date they had agreed upon.

After that, if someone mentioned him how Sakusa and Kageyama had started bathing more times than necessary, no one mentioned it. And Sakusa was grateful that the idiots of his companions kept their mouths shut, taking the jet in his arms, mentally thanked Wakatoshi-kun's brutal honesty, but for that moment he would surely still continue to deal with his unrequited infatuation, although That won't take away from the fact that he was still annoyed by the "telepathy" that he seemed to share with his cute boyfriend, thinking about him. He was also grateful to have him by his side, because if anyone could soothe his itchy skin it was Tobio, who did not hesitate to stick to a more intensive hygiene and cleaning regimen, just so he could be by Kiyoomi's side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly looking forward to writing a long story, so I guess I'll be bringing back some Kageyama harem shortly! I hope you liked it, a comment is always appreciated! See you ~


End file.
